


Of Home and Homecomings

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: We All Need More Krisho in Our Lives (A Domestic AU Series) [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Krisho being gross and in love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: In which Junmyeon returns home after a long, long time





	Of Home and Homecomings

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this fic are set in 2025  
> Junmyeon and Yifan are both 35 while Kyungsoo is 10 and Zitao is 6

Junmyeon sighs as he enters his home; he is sort of upset to see the house empty, but then again, he didn’t inform Yifan about his book tour ending a day early. However, Byul greets him as soon as he steps in, so he feels less upset. He was just glad to be back home, so he kicks his shoes off and flops down on the couch, rubbing his neck. He smiles when he sees the remnants of breakfast still lying there in the kitchen. It’s a Sunday, Yifan most probably had taken their children out for some outing. Yifan always grumbles he doesn’t get enough time with the kids, so every weekend, he monopolises Zitao and Kyungsoo, and Junmyeon doesn’t mind. It leaves him alone for a few hours to do whatever he wants, most of which is dancing around the house to the latest girl group songs as he cleans or bakes or reads or plays with Byul.

Junmyeon chuckles as he turns on his playlist and decides to tidy up the kitchen, Byul barking along with the right beat drops. It was pancake Sunday again, and suddenly his heart aches at the three pancake Sundays he had missed. He sighs again as he cleans the crumbs and dishes up. He is about to wipe the counter down when he hears a car rolling into their driveway. He grins as he puts the wiping cloth on the counter and runs towards the door. He waits till he hears the car stopping and the car doors to open. He crouches down and scratches the back of Byul’s ears, “Let’s surprise them, what say?” Byul barks in agreement as Junmyeon pulls the door open.

The look on his husband and his children’s face is amazing. They are all shocked to see Junmyeon standing there on the doorstep. Their faces break into huge grins as soon as the shock settles and suddenly Yifan shouts, “First one to hug appa wins!”

Junmyeon bursts out laughing as he watches Zitao and Kyungsoo scrambling forward, Yifan following behind but with not as much gutso as the kids. Junmyeon feels his heart swelling with fondness at his husband wanting to let his children win. And Zitao wins as he crashes into Junmyeon’s legs. Junmyeon quickly picks him up and lets Zitao wrap his limbs around him like a koala. His voice sounds slightly wet as he mumbles into his father’s neck, “I missed you appa, so, so much.”

He feels Kyungsoo pressing on to his side too with a muffled, “Missed you appa.”

Junmyeon bites down on his lip as he puts one hand on Kyungsoo’s hair and digs his nose into Zitao’s hair. He says, “Missed you both, terribly.”

Yifan joins them on the doorstep and his smile is fond, and soft as he cups the side of his husband’s face, “Welcome back love.” Junmyeon looks at him and leans forward, eager for a kiss that Yifan happily obliges him with. Zitao starts getting heavy in his arms, so he gently puts him down and kisses both Zitao and Kyungsoo on their foreheads. Then straightens up to cup his husband’s face and kiss him properly while their kids make disgusted noises in the background.

They head inside, and the kids pull Junmyeon towards the living room and pushes him down on the couch. Zitao crawls into Junmyeon’s lap and asks, his eyes wide, “How was the tour appa?”

Junmyeon puts his hand on Zitao’s back and answers, “It was awesome, but I wish I could bring you all with me.”

Kyungsoo leans against Junmyeon’s side, and Byul leans against him, as he says, “Well, then, next time aunty Yoona takes you away, it should be on a school holiday!”

Yifan sits on the other side and agrees, “Exactly!” He throws an arm around Junmyeon and grins, “So, Mr Worldwide, how was the world?”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, “It was only China, Japan and Singapore, that’s hardly even the whole of Asia, let alone the world. But it was good.” He turns to pet Kyungsoo’s hair and asks, “So, what were you guys up to?”

Zitao and Kyungsoo start enthralling Junmyeon about their trip to the zoo with Seokjin, Baekhee, Jongdae and all their respective kids. Junmyeon sees Yifan get up from the corner of his eyes. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo complains how loud and annoying Jongdae’s kids are. Zitao hushes him, “But gege, they are our sisters too!”

Kyungsoo pouts at that and quiets down, bowing his head, his bangs falling into his eyes. Junmyeon pushes his hair back and murmurs, “You need a haircut.”

Kyungsoo brightens up, “No appa! I want to grow my hair out like baba!”

Zitao too exclaims, “Me too!”

Yifan enters the room and having heard the conversation, gives Junmyeon a wide-eyed alarmed look. Junmyeon raises an eyebrow, “What did you do this time Wu Yifan?”

Yifan raises his hands in surrender and shakes his head, “I didn’t do anything, I swear! It was all Lily’s fault. She showed them a picture from my schooldays when we last video-chatted. You know how I looked like.”

“You looked like the antagonist of a bad sports anime,” Junmyeon chuckles.

Yifan protests, “Excuse me? You said I looked hot!”

“I said that? Impossible.” He looks down at his sons again and says, “But seriously, no, you two can’t grow your hair to look like a fool like your father.”

Yifan sighs and adds, “Your appa is right.” That long hair was a complete stupidity in puberty thing, he can agree now that he is in his mid-thirties.

Zitao pouts, “But you looked cool!”

Yifan leans over Zitao and swoops him off Junmyeon’s lap. Zitao giggles as he finds himself airborne before getting an intense raspberry on his abdomen. Yifan tucks Zitao against him and says, “Son, there are many ways to be cool than grow out your hair. Now come on you two, help me with the groceries.”

Junmyeon makes a move to stand up and help but Kyungsoo picks Byul up and deposits her on his lap with a firm, “No appa, you rest, we can do this!”

Junmyeon plants a kiss on Kyungsoo’s head and Byul barks in agreement yet again, making herself comfortable in Junmyeon’s lap. Yifan and the kids head for the kitchen with promises of a very special lunch for him. Junmyeon is so, so glad to be home.

 

Junmyeon decides to take a shower while his family makes him his “special” lunch. He comes out of the shower to find Yifan wheeling his luggage in their bedroom. Yifan whistles when he sees Junmyeon naked besides the towel around his waist, “Now that’s a sight I was missing!”

Junmyeon narrows his eyes at Yifan and makes a move to get to their shared wardrobe when Yifan grabs him by the wrist and pulls him closer, sealing his mouth over Junmyeon’s before the other could protest. Junmyeon sighs as he parts his lips, letting Yifan lick into his mouth and he finally feels like he is home. He pulls Yifan closer, the front of his t-shirt sticking to his skin as they reconnect after days of being apart, their hunger for each other increasing by every second as their lips slide against each other and their hands reach for one another, grasping, their hands restless. Yifan’s hand is on the knot on Junmyeon’s towel when they hear Kyungsoo shout from downstairs, “Baba! Appa! I can’t tell if the stew needs more salt!”

Yifan and Junmyeon break their kiss, their chests heaving and the heat under their skin still tingling. They press their foreheads together and cannot help but burst out laughing. Yifan looks down at Junmyeon’s flushed face and swollen lips and says, “Guess we continue this later, hm Mr Kim?”

Junmyeon licks his lips and grins, “Of course we do Mr Wu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lily is Yifan's half-sister. I introduced her in the wedding story but didn't mention her name, I think. I will be posting an installment about Yifan's family soon-ish. :)


End file.
